A light-emitting apparatus of conventional design is mainly constructed of a package for a light-emitting device (hereafter also referred to simply as a “package”), a light-emitting device, and a light-transmittable member. The package is composed of a base body and a reflection member. The reflection member is formed in the shape of a frame, the inner peripheral surface of which is shaped into a reflecting surface for reflecting the light emitted from the light-emitting device.
In this light-emitting apparatus, the light-emitting device is allowed to emit light by a driving current supplied from an external electric circuit. In recent years, such a light-emitting apparatus has come to be utilized as a light source for illumination purposes, and this trend has created a demand for a light-emitting apparatus which exhibits excellent distribution of luminous intensity and heat dissipation capability in an operating state. Moreover, in the case of using the light-emitting apparatus as a light source for illumination purposes, its service lifespan is of particular importance. Consequently, not only a brightness of higher level but also a longer lifetime has been demanded of the light-emitting apparatus.
In light of the foregoing, nowadays, research and study have been made to come up with a variety of configurations of the reflection member for attaining a stable luminous intensity distribution in the light-emitting apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-107325 (1998) discloses a related art.
However, the above-described conventional light-emitting apparatus poses the following problems. That is, in the case of bonding a large-volume reflection member having an reflecting surface which exhibits desired reflection characteristics, the base body and the reflection member suffer from troubles such as a stress and a bending moment caused by a difference in thermal expansion coefficient, during for example, the process of package production or the operation of the light-emitting apparatus. Sometime, it causes the package an insufficient hermetic sealing.